The present invention is drawn to a machining head for automatic tool machines or "robots" whose new characteristic consists of the peculiar conformation and disposition of its different parts, in order to obtain an extremely compact unit so as to permit easy maneuvering and easy programming of the machine.
More particularly, the invention is characterized by the disposition of the suction conducts, which are placed inside the operating head, and the shape of the head itself. These features result in numerous advantages illustrated hereinafter.
Among automatic working machines, "robots" are coming more and more into use. Specifically, "robots" are programmable machines which are able to develop, in a completely automatic way, a sequence of operations, even complex ones, and which are also able to ensalve several other machines according to repetitive cycles, without need of an operator.
To allow the greatest flexibility in the use, the tools are generally set over heads fixed at the end of an articulated arm with a given possibility of movement around several axes, so as to bring the device in proximity of the parts to be worked on and place it, at the same time, in the optimal position.
The operating head device according to the invention is designed for this type of machinery.
The problem to be solved is, in this case, the bulk of the machinery which makes difficult and complicated the maneuvering of the operating head with consequent difficulties of machine programming, difficulties which increase with the number of degrees of movement of the supporting arm.
It is also predictable that, near the tool bearing mandrel, an appropriate suction duct will be provided for drawing duct, which is produced, for example in the case of the aeronautical industry, when work is done on carbon fiber parts. Tis produces very fine dust, which besides being dangerous to the health, can also cause damage to the electronics of the machinery since the carbon dust is a conductive material.
These vacuuming ducts become, as a consequence, another element which makes difficult a good utilization of the machinery, particularly in case of an inner working of the parts.
On the other hand, considering that the operating heads have several moving parts (support, mandrel holder, mandrel etc . . . ) plus various motors, the manufactures, in view of high assembling complications, have always placed these suction ducts on the outside of the head, wasting thus part of the available space.